1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a phalanx splint and, more particularly, to an adjustable phalanx splint for treating phalanx fractures.
2. Prior Art
Fractures of a finger's middle or proximal phalanx have traditionally been immobilized in a reduced position in one of two ways. One approach is surgical in nature and involves the insertion of pins or screws to stabilize or reduce the fracture. A second, non-surgical approach, involves casting the hand, wrist and distal forearm in cooperation with an outrigger splint to hold the fractured finger. However, each of these approaches is inherently flawed in that each fosters various medical side effects that may necessitate further medical treatment.
For example, the surgical approach traumatizes the surrounding tissue, muscles and bone structure, thereby increasing the amount of post operative therapy required for proper healing. In addition, surgery always introduces the possibility of infection. The non-surgical splint approach requires that the finger be splinted in a crooked position in order to prevent the finger's extensor tendons from causing the fracture to angulate.
This approach has two major drawbacks. First, immobilization of the fracture in a properly reduced position also inconveniently immobilizes the patient's hand. Secondly, immobilizing the finger in the crooked position pulls the extensor tendon onto the healing fracture. This may cause the callus formed during healing to adhere to the extensor tendon. Therefore, once the splint is removed, it is sometimes necessary to surgically release the tendon from the newly formed bone. Furthermore, even if such surgery is not required, joints adjacent to the fracture stiffen while the finger is splinted. Accordingly, some therapy is required to restore the finger's flexing mobility once the cast and splint are removed.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable phalanx splint to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a splint that is easy to use, has an adjustable design, is comfortable to wear, and has advanced healing benefits. Such a splint provides dynamic immobilization of a fractured finger while ensuring movement and flexibility in unaffected areas of the hand. The adjustable phalanx splint would be appreciated by hand surgeons, orthopedic doctors, general practitioners and emergency rooms where its use would greatly benefit all parties involved.